The invention is particularly applicable to door latches and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be adapted for use in latches for containers, safes and the like.
The installation of a doorknob and deadbolt combination can often be difficult and laborious. An individual may want multiple doors in their home to have deadbolts but can not afford to have each door drilled and a deadbolt combination put into place. Some doors may be made of steel or other difficult to drill materials and may require special tools to drill.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved door latch which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results